The White Rose
by BlueRoseDrops
Summary: A new girl is coming to Wammy's House, but she is much smarter than most of them. What will happen along the way? Will she make it to the top and be L's successor? NearxOC MattxMello. Rated T for swearing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me, BlueRoseDrops, this is my very first fanfic so I still have to learn alot so it may not be the best :( Your reviews will mean alot to me, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

Chapter 1

July 1st 2000

_"Goodbye Alice, take care of yourself ok?"_

Alice's parents were going to Japan for their aniversary, leaving their daughter, who was only nine, on her own. That sentence repeated its self over and over again in Alice's head, making her smile. While that happened she was watching the news on the television, not paying much attention. What she hadn't expected though is it that sentence to be her parent's last. One thing had caught her attention on the TV, the weather report, which was showing sun for the whole week, changed to a report of a plane crash in Japan.

_This is urgent news coming from Japan, a plane which was borded from England has crashed into a street in Tokyo. Unfortunetly it has hit 7 houses and has killed 26 citizens and 68 passengers of the plane. The survivors are Norton Tucker, Clifton Mitchell, Annette Martins and Phillipa Paddons._

There were two people she didn't hear the news broadcaster announce, her parents. Alice was shocked, she couldn't belive it, no, she wouldn't belive it. All her family is dead, she didn't had any living relatives anymore. Tears ran down her face and had to wipe them off every few seconds.

"Mum, dad, why? Why did you have to go today, you could of gone tommorrow, it would of been ok then." Tears fell down Alice's face as she stared at the TV.

For the next few hours she just curled up in a ball and silently cried herself to sleep until she heard a faint knocking at the door. She got up and dragged herself over over to the door and opened it to see an old man standing there, Alice had a confused look on her face until the old man spoke up and said.

"Hello, I am Watari, are you Alice Emerson?" The old man asked her.

"Um, y-yes."

"I'm afraid to tell you that your parents were on an plane that crashed and they-"

"Died, I know. I saw it on the news. Are you going to take me away?"

"Yes, but it is to a lovely orphanage, and there is someone who you might like to meet. But right now you need to get packing. Remember to take somthing to remember your parents by."

Alice replied in a slight nod and rushed up-stairs to pack. Another tear slid down her face, this was going to be the last time she sees this place. She packed her things and did a mental list as there would be no coming back. _Clothes, Toothbrush, Puzzles, Video Games. I think thats it. Oh wait! My necklace._

Alice rushed over to her desk and took out a silver-chained neclace with a small heart in the middle, it can be opened and you can put a small photo in it. Alice opened it to see a black haired boy with dark blue eyes.

"It looks like i'm the only one left now, brother."

She never called her brother by his real name.

Soon after Alice slowly stepped down the stairs with her bags and followed Watari out the door and closed it, to never be seen again. Then she stepped down a path and onto the sidewalk. She was then greeted by a man who was hunched over and wore an oversized white shirt and jeans.

"Please call me Ryuzaki" The Man said to Alice as he led her inside the car. Ryuzaki followed into the car as well and sat next to Alice.

About 4 hours later Alice was beginning to get tired and was falling asleep. She slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on Ryuzaki for support. This startled him at first but then let her rest for a while, she had been through alot.

"Hey, wake up Alice, we are here." Ryuzaki wispered to to Alice, nudging her.

"Wah... What? Oh, right." And by that Alice was up and running again.

"Before we go in I'll need you think of an alias for yourself, to protect your identity."

"Hmm... I think I'll go with Rose."

"Alright. You can go and get your things now."

"Thanks! Bye Ryusaki!"

"Goodbye, we will meet again in two weeks to see how you are doing."

And as he said that Alice took her things from the trunk of the car and headed down the path to the orphanage with watari when all the children crowded around this new child.

"Good Afternoon everyone." Watari announced to all the children. "I'd like to introduce our newest member of Wammy's House, Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back already with chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Pokemon or Super Smash Bros!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Move!" A young blonde shouted as he pushed his way to the front. "Come on Matt, we have to see who this new kid is!"

Matt, who was following the other boy wasn't paying attention to him as he was busy playing Pokemon on his Gameboy. Once they had reached the front Matt looked up to see not who he expected. She had long black hair which was in two plats and had dark blue eyes. She was hiding behind Watari, it was obvious she was the new kid.

The blonde had just heard Watari announce the child to everyone.

"I'd like to introduce our newest member of Wammy's house, Rose."

"Huh, so that's her name." Matt said to himself.

Matt turned to his friend just to see he was making a hard glare at her.

"The hell Mello, don't be so hard on the new kid. She can't be that bad."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about her." Mello continued to glare at Rose.

Eventually Watari spoke up. "Ok, so your room is number 22 and dinner will be at seven. Unpack your things and get to know everyone. Goodbye." And by that Watari walked out of the courtyard and into the car.

Rose started walking up the path to the main building to go to her room when she was interrupted by a certain redhead and blonde.

"Hi! I'm Matt, and this is Mello. Roger told me and Mello to show you around the place."

"Hi, I'm Rose. Wait, is that Pokemon?"

"Yeah! Do you play it?"

"Of course!"

"Cool! Maybe after I've shown you around we could trade Pokemon?"

"Sure!"

Smiles lit up on both the children's faces. On the other hand, Mello was still glaring at Rose while taking hard, vicious bites out of a chocolate bar. Well, until Matt elbowed him in the side.

"Hey!" Mello was really starting to lose his temper.

"We need to take Rose to her room."

And with that Matt led Rose upstairs to her room with Mello, still glaring at her, trailing behind.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Rose opened the door to her room to see a midnight-blue coated wall and a lilac carpet. There was a desk next to an empty wooden bookshelf. There was also a bed with red bedsheets and a closet full of clothes hangers.

"Woop-de-shit, can I go now?" Mello asked Matt as he was obviously getting bored.

"Oh, yeah. Before you go Mello, I'd like to ask you something." Rose spoke up.

"What."

Rose smirked at Matt and then asked. "Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

Matt instantly burst out laughing while Mello was insanely pissed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I A BOY OR A GIRL? OF COURSE I'M A BOY YOU ASSHOLE!"

After they had calmed down Rose kicked them out so she could unpack.

"I hate her." Mello grunted

"Aw, come on, your just jealous 'cause I'm spending more time with her." And with that Matt pecked a kiss on Mello's cheek. "Feeling better now?"

Mello blushed for a bit and just nodded. Matt took that as a yes.

On the other hand, Rose had just finished unpacking she decided to explore the grounds and see who lives here. She had first found the playroom, where she saw a small white figure building a tower out of toy bricks. She went over to the white boy and observed him for a while by crouching next to him. Well, until he spoke to her.

"How long are you going to stare at me for?"

"Wah! Uh, s-sorry. I'll go now."

"It's alright, you can stay."

"Oh, thanks. Oh yeah! What's your name?"

"Near, and I know you are Rose."

Things were silent for a moment until Rose spoke up.

"Can I play with you? With the bricks?"

Near was shocked for a moment, he even showed a bit of emotion!

"Sure."

For the next few minutes Rose helped Near to build a fiew towers and eventually they moved onto puzzles.

"Hey Near, you wanna have a competition?"

"What type?"

"Putting together a puzzle."

"Sure."

Near had gotten two plain white puzzles to compete at, he had to have a challenge otherwise he would make it in a flash. The two children sat down and poured out all the peices of their puzzle.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" Rose shouted

They immidiately shot off, Near was going at a normal pace and Rose was going at a normal pace, for her. Soon after about half of each of the puzzles had been put together but Rose was slightly ahead. By this time Matt had slipped in the room to watch as Mello refused to play Super Smash Bros with him.

He was quite shocked that Rose was beating Near in a Puzzle competition!

"Finished!"Rose shouted as she placed the last peice of the puzzle.

"Wow, you actually beat him." Matt spoke up, startling Rose.

"What? When did you get here?"

"When you was about half-way."

"Oh, ok. By the way, why did you say I actually beat him like it's impossible?"

"Because it sort of is, he is top ranked here and the smartest."

Rose turned to face Near and said. "Really? That's so cool!"

"Yes, and since you beat me then you are most likely to be in the top 5.

"Oh, yeah! Matt, we need to trade Pokemon don't we?"

"Yeah, we'll do it after dinner."

"Ok."

"Bye, I have to see if Mello left any dents in his room wall."

"Bye."

And at that Matt walked out the door and Rose continued to put together puzzles with Near until dinner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I told you it would be longer! Anyone get my Pokemon reference?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with another chapter! Thank you all for reading this, it's great!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note or Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Eventually it was time for dinner so Rose turned to Near and said.

"The doors to the canteen should be open now so I'll go and sit with Matt and Mello for dinner if that's ok."

"Sure."

"Ok, bye Near. See you soon!"

"Goodbye Rose." A tiny smile grew on Near's face but when she walked out the door it disappeared again.

Rose then left the playroom and headed over to the canteen at the end of the hallway. On her way down the hall she had bumped into Matt and Mello who were going to dinner as well.

"Oh, hi Matt! Hi Mello." Rose said to Matt.

"Hey Rose, wow, I still can't believe you beat him."

"Huh? Beat who?" Mello questioned.

"Near."

"Near? What did Rose beat him at?"

"A puzzle. And it was one of his plain white ones."

"WHAT, REALLY?" Mello was now shouting.

"Yup, I sure did." Rose replied with a grin on her face.

"BUT HOW, YOU MUST TELL ME NOW!" Mello shouted right in Rose's face.

"Heh, that rhymes." Matt said.

"I don't know, I'm just really good at puzzles. Rose said to Mello.

"You can't just be good at puzzles, you have to know his strategy!"

"Woah, Mels. In a few days she will take the test and we will find out her rank. Ok?" Matt said to Mello, trying to calm him down.

"Fine. Come on Matt."

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" Rose asked.

"Sure, Mello won't mind." Matt replied.

"Of course I mind!"

"Come on Mels, your just jealous. Be nice to Rose."

But instead of what Matt said, Mello did the opposite. He just glared at Rose as the trio walked down the main corridor and into the canteen.

"Wow, this place is great!" Rose said with awe.

The room was filled with square tables covered in white table cloth and each table had four chairs around it. At the end there was a long row of food in pots and boxes, ready to be scooped up and placed on the kids plates. Some children had already started eating as they wanted first picks. Matt, Rose and Mello lined up and took their food on a plate over to one of the empty tables. Well, until a certain brunette with pigtails came over to their table.

"Hi Matt and Mello!" The girl then turned to Rose and asked. "Say, aren't you the new kid?"

"Yup, I'm Rose! What's your name?"

"I'm Linda. Do you like to draw things?"

"Of course, I love drawing! It's one of my favorite things to do in my spare time."

"Cool, do you want to draw something after dinner?"

"Sorry, I promised Matt that I would play Pokemon with him but tommorow ok?"

"Sure."

And as Linda finished her sentence they all continued to eat in silence.

When Matt and Mello finished their food Linda and Rose were left by themselves to finish. Then they both had finished they stood up and put their plates in a pile of all dirty ones.

Linda said goodbye and Rose went over to Matt's room and knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Soon after the door was opened by a redhead that already had his gameboy in his hand, and Rose had her gameboy in her hand.

"Great, your here! Now we can play." Matt told Rose.

They decided to have a race to see who could evolve their pokemon first. Rose chose Squirtle and Matt chose Charmander.

2 hours later...

Rose finally saw her squirtle glowing and shouted in joy.

"Yay! I win! I now have Wartortle!"

"Congratz, you won." Matt said with a smile.

"Wait, what? You actually beat him? Wow, I must say, I'm impressed." Mello said suddenly.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Rose shouted while confused.

"Over there." And he pointed to the desk. "I was studying."

"Oh, ok."

After that she said goodbye and went to her room. She opened the door and layed down on her bed, it had been tiring day and she needed rest. It was late anyway.

"I think I'll like this place brother... I've already made some friends. Matt, he's a great gamer like me. Then there's Mello, he has a grumpy side to him but I know he is actually really nice on the inside, you just have to find it. Lastly there is Near, he seems very quiet but he is a nice kid, he would make a good friend. The food here is really nice as well." Rose whispered to herself while fiddling with her necklace.

_I hope you have a good time, Alice._

"Thank you..."

Rose soon fell asleep.

In Matt's room...

"Hey Mels, what do you think of Rose?" Matt suddenly asked, pausing his game.

"What? Well, I think she is a little bi-"

"Whoa, I regret asking."

"Well, what do you think of her?"

"I'd say she could make it in the top five if she tried. Also she is an epic Pokemon master."

"Top five? Really?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good with puzzles and she obviously is smart or she wouldn't of got in here."

"Hmm, maybe..." Mello took out a chocolate bar and started to munch on it, while Matt went and continued his game.

Soon after it had gotten really late so Matt went to bed and Mello sneaked into his own room.

"It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow..." Matt whispered to himself, then he fell asleep.

* * *

**I've been really busy lately and I don't have many ideas for this story so it may be a while until a new chapter comes out, sorry! I didn't have much on Near in this chapter but the next chapter will have more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW, 300+ views! Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Rose and a few other OC's in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

July 2nd 2000

It was around 7:30 am in Winchester and Rose had already woken up and had a shower. She then put her hair up in a pony tail and slipped on a crimson red shirt and blue jeans.

"Hmm, what should I do today?" She thought to herself. "Breakfast isn't until 8 so I'll have to stay in here. I might as well play some Tetris to pass the time."

Rose took her gameboy of the top of her bedside table and inserted the game cartridge into it.

She played it until 8:06, when she noticed what the time was, so she quickly saved the game and darted out her room to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. Rose went over to the table she sat at yesterday and noticed the two boys, Matt and Mello, were sitting there.

"Hi guys!" Rose shouted to them a few meters away from their table.

"Oh, hi Rose, we were just about to call for you." Matt replied as Rose settled down on one of the chairs.

Soon after they all had finished eating and parted ways. Matt and Mello went to "study" and Rose went to play with Near in the playroom.

Rose walked down the hallway for what seemed to be forever but soon made her way into the playroom.

"Hi Near, can I play with you?" Rose spoke to Near immediately after she walked into the door.

"Of course." Near replied.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she walked next to him and leaned over to see what he was.

"Making a house out of Lego. Care to join?"

"Of course!"

They were building in a coloured pattern, red, blue, yellow, green, white, black and brown. It would be quite difficult for anyone else to remember the pattern but both of the children could remember it for as long as they want.

Soon later, Rose and Near had almost finished, they just needed one more of every colour.

"White, black, brown... Hmm, red!" Wait... where's the last red?" Rose thought.

Near smirked when he saw her expression change.

"Near... Where is it?" Rose asked.

"Somewhere."

"Tell me."

"Maybe."

"Where is it?"

"You'll have to find it."

Near's smirk turned into a tiny smile. He obviously was enjoying this. Rose then looked down into Near's hand clenched into a ball, he had something in it and Rose had a good feeling she knew what.

"It's in your hand." Rose said to Near very quietly while pointing to his fist.

"You have to get it."

"Fine."

And as Rose said that she lunged at Near's hand as Near shuffled back to get distance from the young girl.

"Give it." Rose said to Near and a smile grew on her face.

But instead of giving it, Near just stretched his arm further away from her, making Rose move closer to Near. Soon, she had almost got to his hand but Near felt her hand brushing against his, making him blush a bit. Luckily Rose didn't notice.

Without thinking, (Which Near usually does alot of.) Near went and threw the red block to the other side of the room. Making Rose get up in the blink of an eye and dashing to the Lego block.

By the time she had gotten back to Near he was already building the rest on, leaving a single gap for the red block.

"Hey! Wait for me." Rose said with her smile growing even more.

Rose sat down next to Near and placed the red block in the space and then picked up the last block, a brown one and placed it on the end.

"Done!" Rose shouted. The house wasn't that big but it pretty good for her first time making things out of Lego.

"... How many rooms have you been to?" Near suddenly asked.

"The cafeteria, here, my room and Matt's room." Rose replied.

"I see. Would you like me to give you a small tour of the grounds?"

"Sure! Matt said he would, but he forgot."

"Ok, follow me."

"Ok!"

Rose followed Near out into the hallway and down it, leading to a small, empty room where a small table sat at the very end. The only light was from the windows.

"This is the room where we talk to L." Near said to Rose.

They next went into a room full of chairs, like a classroom.

"This is Maths Classroom A, the classroom for the top 20 children. Me, Mello and Matt are in this classroom so if you do get a good rank you will be in the same one as us. There is 3 classrooms for each subject. Classroom A, B and C. If you get a good rank you will be in Classroom A for all of the subjects, a bad rank and you get C."

"Wow, that's cool, I can't wait to start."

"Yes, you take the test tomorrow to see what rank you are, then on Wednesday you will start. The rest of the classrooms are just down the hall so it's not too hard to find."

He then took Rose all around the building showing her as many rooms as he could.

"Near, how old are you?"

"9, what about you?"

"I'm 9 as well!"

"Really? Well, you do seem the same height as me, maybe slightly taller."

"Yeah. Oh! I almost forgot! I have to go play with Linda now. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

While Rose walked down the hallway to the art room where she guessed Linda would be, she felt a sudden shiver down her back.

"Creepy, I wonder why that happened."

Rose walked into the art room and looked around for Linda. She finally found her and said.

"Hi Linda! Sorry I was late, I was building with Near."

"That's ok, I only just got here as well, I had to get my pencils."

"Oh, ok. Have you got some spares 'cause I haven't got any."

"Yup! I've got loads."

"Great! Should we get started then?"

"Yeah!"

Throughout the next hour the 2 children had drawn many patterns and all sorts of random things that just popped into their heads. Rose had drawn, well, a rose. And Linda drew a cat, her family used to own a family of cats.

After they had finished Rose and Linda went down to the Canteen to have some lunch as it was 12:30 and they were both hungry. They met Matt and Mello on their usual table and decided to join them.

"Huh? What's on that piece of paper in your hand?" Matt asked Rose.

"Oh, this? It's a drawing I did with Linda. See?" And Rose held it up so Matt could see.

"Wow, did you draw it on your own?"

"Yep!"

"Woah, that's pretty good."

"Thanks!"

The children started to continue eating after awhile and soon had eaten every crumb on their plate.

"Well, I'm off." Rose said when she finished.

"Bye" Matt said.

"Bye-bye!" Linda said.

And Mello said nothing.

Rose went up to her room straight away and sat down on her bed, she then picked up one of her favourite books and opened it. She flicked through the pages until she found page 102, where she was last time. Rose had an excellent memory so she could remember almost anything.

By the time she had gotten to page 200 she was getting bored of reading so she went outside as it was sunny - Just what the news report said. Rose went to the football pitch where she spotted Mello and shouted.

"Oh, hi Mello can I join?"

"NO." Mello replied.

"Oh come on Mello, stop being grumpy." An blonde girl said to him, then she said to Rose. "Sure, you can join. Your on my team."

"Thanks!"

Rose got into position and then the match started. You would expect her to be pretty bad as she spends most of her time inside, but she was actually very good. The team she was on won 3-1.

"Wow, you're really good! Even better than me." The girl said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Crystal and your Rose, right?"

"Yep! Nice to meet you Crystal." Rose replied. "Well, I have to go now. Bye!"

Rose then left to go back to her room. But she had one thing to do before...

In the Playroom...

Near was busy building a puzzle and had almost finished it when he was hit in the back of the head with something. He turned around to see a small red Lego block on floor. He just smiled.

4 hours later...

Dinner was here already and Rose was starving, so she went down stairs to the Canteen and met Near on the last step, going to get food as well.

"Hi Near! Did you get my little present?" Rose said to the albino.

"Yes. I did." Near replied, placing the red block on top of Rose's head

Rose grinned as she took it off her head and placed it in her pocket.

"Oh yeah, can I sit with you for dinner?" Rose asked

"Of course."

"Yay!"

Then the two children entered into the large hall together and ate their food.

At Mello and Matt's table...

"Hey, where's Rose?" Matt asked Mello as he was the last person to see her.

"She went to sit with Near for today. Good riddance... " Mello replied, whispering the last part.

"Oh really? I didn't know she was friends with him." Linda said, who was sitting with them.

"Yeah, she even beat him at a puzzle." Matt said to Linda.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah."

All the children finished their food and went to their rooms until lights out.

"This was nice, and tomorrow I'll take a test to see what rank I am. I hope I get something good." Rose said

_Yes... You will get a good rank._

"Really?"

_Of course, I never lie._

"Thanks."

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, sorry it took so long. At least it was worth it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long, my computer broke and I almost lost this entire chapter! Luckily I had it backed up so everything's Ok!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN!**

**Chapter 5**

**July 3rd 2000**

Monday was already here and today Rose has to take the entrance test to find out what rank she will be while she lives in Wammy's House.

"Well, today is the day I'll do the test. I can't wait!" Rose said to herself. "Matt said that L will come to me personally to give me the test."

A few hours passed and it was time to have breakfast. Rose went out of her room, locking the door and headed down the stairs to have breakfast. Again, Rose sat next to Near but this time she sat at the table next to Mello's, just to annoy him as it was obvious he didn't like Near.

As soon as Rose and Near sat down, Rose started talking to Linda and Crystal, who were on his table as well and Mello started glaring at Near while he made a hard stare back.

"Mello! Um. ...So I heard you like chocolate." Matt was trying to make conversation with Mello to stop him glaring.

"Shut up Matt." Mello replied.

"Hey, that's not very nice Mello." Rose said.

"That's not very nice Mello." Mello replied back in a mocking tone.

Rose folded her arms and made a hard stare at Mello and stuck her tongue out at him.

Mello lunged at the younger girl, almost reaching her until his redhead friend grabbed him and pulled him back. Then another chill ran down Rose's back, she now was wondering if there was a reason for it.

"I hate you." Mello mumbled at Rose.

"Come on, you know you don't. You just need to get used to her." Matt said to Mello.

Mello just crossed his arms and looked away.

Eventually they all finished and went to do their own thing. Rose went back into her room to wait for L.

When she was walking down the hallway to her room she noticed a tall, dark figure lurking the shadows.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Rose asked, but the figure simply ran away. "Weird. I wonder who that was."

Rose finally got to her room and opened her door to see a raven-haired man with a white shirt and jeans sitting on her bed.

"Hello again Rose." L said.

"Huh? You said you would meet in two weeks, not two days." Rose replied.

"That was just to surprise you today. I do it to all the children."

"Well, I wasn't that surprised as someone told me."

"Oh? Who was that?"

"I'm not a tell-tale."

"Don't worry; they won't be in trouble for it."

"Oh, ok then. It was Matt."

"Really? So your friends with Matt?"

"Not just Matt. There's Near, Linda, Crystal and Mello as well."

"I see. Well, please follow me to your test."

"Ok!"

L led Rose into a room on its own at the end of a hallway. It had a desk and two chairs. L sat in one and Rose sat in the other. L then handed Rose 10-20 sheets of paper, it didn't look long but anyone could see that it would be hard.

"You have up to 2 hours but you may stop when you finish. You can start... Now." L said.

Rose started straight away while L observed her, surprised by her speed in it. He could see she was very confident with the test.

1 hour later...

"I'm done!" Rose said happily while pushing the papers to the other side of the table.

"I must say, I'm impressed. You did that with great confidence and speed. You did very well from what I saw. On Wednesday you will find out what you got from Roger, ok?" L said. "Well you can go back to your friends now; I have to get back to Watari."

"Ok, bye Ryusaki!" Rose replied.

Rose went out of the "Test Room" as she called it, and walked down the corridor to the Canteen where her friends said they would meet up.

"Hi guys!" Rose said when she saw everyone outside the large doors.

"Hi Rose, how did it go?" Linda asked.

"It was really cool! L said I did it really fast." Rose replied.

Most of the children started to talk about when they took the test and Rose just observed them while nodding and replying.

"Stop staring at me!" Mello suddenly shouted at Rose.

"I'm only looking at you." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because someone keeps following me and I want to know who."

"Did you see their face?" Matt asked.

"I only saw their eyes."

"Well, just be careful. You don't want to get hurt now do you?" Crystal said

"Don't worry, I will!" Rose said with a grin on her face.

Then Rose skipped outside to play, as she was getting bored, she gets bored really quickly.

"Let me come as well!" Linda said.

"Me too!" Matt said. "Come on Mello."

"Wait Matt, I'd like to talk to you for a second." Near asked.

While Matt and Near were talking everyone else was outside, playing. Rose challenged Mello to a race from the swing set to the football pitch. Mello was very fast and good at cheating so he was confident he would win, but he underestimated Rose...

Rose beat Mello by miles and was happy she did.

"Beat you, beat you, now I'm gonna eat you!" Rose chanted while she fought over the chocolate bar that they betted on. Rose eventually got it and started to munch on it.

"How the hell did you beat me? You cheated didn't you!" Mello shouted.

"No, but you was going to wasn't you?" Rose replied.

"No! I-"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're lying."

"Humph. I hate you."

"Mello, stop being like that." Matt said.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Rose asked.

"I was inside talking with Near."

"Why?"

"No reason." Matt lied.

Rose stared right into his eyes but his goggles covered them, so she couldn't see them very well.

"Ha! You can't see his!" Mello laughed.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Rose replied.

"See what?" Matt asked.

"Your eyes, based on the emotion in your eyes I can see if your lying or not, but if you have goggles on I can't." Rose said.

"Heh, that will come in handy." Matt whispered to himself.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room so... Bye!" So she skipped off to her room.

"Ok, bye Rose."

"Good." Mello mumbled.

In Rose's Room:

"Well, that was weird. I wonder what Matt talked to Near about... Anyway, I need to finish that book." Rose thought to herself. She sat down on her bed and opened the book to page 200, where she was last.

A few hours past and the doors to the canteen was open for dinner, she looked at a menu which said what was going to be for breakfast, lunch and dinner for each day.

"Yay! Fish and chips!" Rose thought to herself.

She walked into the canteen with happiness and took the food to eat straight away. Rose sat next to Matt and Mello today because Near was busy building a tower so he isn't going to eat until later.

Everyone eventually finished so Rose went to look for Near to see how he was getting on with the tower. Rose finally found the playroom because Wammy's House is so big; she walked in to see a small, sheep like figure and moved closer to inspect it.

"Oh, it's you Near." Rose said.

"What do you mean by that?" Near asked.

"From far away you looked like a sheep!"

"I see." Near was very irritated whenever someone called him a sheep but he didn't show any emotion in his eyes.

"Why do you never show any emotion Near?" Rose suddenly asked, moving closer to inspect his eyes.

"So people can't see what I'm thinking when I do show emotion, like you."

"How'd you know?"

"The way you're looking at me." Near said. "Oh and why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see how you were doing on your tower because I'm bored."

"Well you're in luck, I just finished."

"Yay! Can I play with you then?"

"Sure" For the next hour they did puzzle challenges and built with Lego. Eventually the time had gotten late so they had to go into their rooms until lights out.

Rose had just gotten to her room when she saw a shadowy figure walk out of the door. "Hey! Wait, what were you doing in my room?" The figure just ignored her and ran off.

Rose eventually got shouted at for being outside her room so she went in and hid under her covers until she fell asleep.

**WOW I really enjoyed writing this chapter; can anyone guess who the mysterious figure is? If you can, keep it to yourself and wait until next chapter when I reveal them and you can see if your right!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay 10 reviews! Thanks guys! This chapter we will find out who the stranger following Rose is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**July 4****th**** 2000**

"_Don't worry __Rose, we will be fine. It's very rare for planes to crash, ok?" Rose__'s mother said._

"_But you will crash, it said on the news! You can't go!" Rose tugged onto her mother's sleeve, pulling her back._

"_Now Rose, let go of me. I don't want to get angry right now."_

"_But-"_

"_NO."_ _Rose stood there silent, as her mother and father disappeared into the distance, never to be seen again._

Rose woke up from a gasp, full of sweat as she remembered the horror of seeing her parents walk to their death. She slowly calmed herself down and checked the time on her watch which was lying down on her bedside table. "5:00, great." She whispered to herself.

The raven dragged herself out of bed and felt around the pitch black room until she found her Gameboy on her dresser, picking it up and using it as a light to guide her back to her bed and started to play some Battletoads

Half an hour past when she heard someone sneaking around in the dark outside and she got up to inspect who it was, so she got up and tip-toed through her bedroom and opened her door and saw a tall figure hunched over at the other end of the hallway.

"Hello?" Rose whispered as she slowly walked over to the figure. When she got closer she could tell that it was a he and he looked similar to L in a way, but then he didn't. He had red eyes. "Who are you?" Alice asked, still whispering.

The boy turned around to be greeted by the one he had been following. "So it is you, Alice." He began, with a smile on his face. "Don't you remember me? I'm BB, your brother.

"What? How can you be Beyond? Your eyes are red!" Alice objected.

"Look, you're going to wake the whole of Wammy's House if you keep shouting like that." BB pulled Rose into the cleaning closet and closed the door when they were in.

"What are you doing? You're crazy!"

BB ignored Alice and pulled a small box of matches from his pocket and lit one.

"You can't carry around matches! That's against the rules!"

"Do I look like I give a shit?" BB replied, getting irritated. "I am your brother, and you are my sister ok? Remember that time I ran away? Well, I ended up here for some reason."

"But, how… Mom had said that you were killed!"

"Who cares what she said, she never liked me anyway."

"Why wouldn't she like you? You were the only person who I felt would look after me! Then you left."

"Look, I'm sorry ok? But listen, you can't tell anyone about this ok? She didn't like me because of these." BB pointed to his eyes.

"But they're only red eyes, it's not like they'll kill someone."

"Well…" BB then explained the way the shinigami eyes work. "You might have them as well, but I don't know."

"Mom always said that everyone sees like that… Not just me and you. I can see like that as well."

"Well you know now so I will be going. Goodbye for now Alice." He whispered extinguishing the flame, making the small closet pitch black.

"Wait, Beyond!" Alice went to stop him but by the time she got outside to stop him, he had already vanished. Alice went back to her room and lay down, pulling her sheet over her head and tried to soak in as much information as she could.

A couple hours had past and in Near's room he had gotten suspicious because Rose would usually greet him in the early hours of the morning before breakfast. He decided to go find her and the first place he looked was her bedroom.

"Rose? Are you in here?" He quietly whispered. Then he saw a small figure shaking under the blankets. "Rose? What's the matter?" She didn't reply. "Was it a nightmare? When I first came here I used to get nightmares as well." He slowly started to stroke her hair in order to calm her down. "Are you feeling better? Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I-it wasn't only the dream."

"What happened, Rose?"

"M-my parents were saying that t-they won't crash, b-but they did. T-the plane crashed with them in it."

"And what wasn't the dream?"

"M-my brother, he was supposed to be dead, but he is here…"

"What's his name?"

"B-Beyond." Near's eyes widened at the name, he knew exactly who that was. One of the most recent children in Wammy's House, Backup, or more known to the higher ranked children, Beyond Birthday.

"I see. Well do you know why he is here?" Near continued, trying to stay calm himself.

"He ran away, and said he ended up here."

"Ok. Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Y-yes. Thank you Near."

"That's fine Rose."

Everything was calm until suddenly a redhead and a blond barged in, shouting.

"Near! Why weren't you in class today? You never skip!" Matt shouted.

"Because Rose had a nightmare, she was scared so I stayed with her." Near decided it was a good idea to keep the rest to himself.

"What? She acts all tough in the day but at night she gets scared over a silly nightmare? Ha!" Mello laughed.

"You used to have nightmares when you first came here as well." Matt replied.

"SHUT UP MATT!" Mello shouted, raising his fist towards Matt. Matt backed away and went over to Rose and Near. "Anyway, next lesson is going to start soon, you coming Matt?"

"In a sec."

"Fine. Be like that." Mello said and he stormed off.

"Well that's quite rude." Matt mumbled as Mello slammed the door. "Anyway, are you ok now Rose?

"Yeah, I think."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go before Mello kills someone."

"Ok, bye." Rose chuckled.

"Are you going to be ok if I leave now Rose?"

"Yes, thank you Near." She replied and hugged Near.

Near blushed slightly but then said. "Ok then, goodbye Rose."

"Bye."

* * *

**Well done Soul Vrazy for first guessing who the stranger was! It was BB :D BB was kind of soft hearted in this chapter but he only acts like that to Alice so he will be evil most of the time **


End file.
